1. Field
This invention relates to storing materials and more particularly relates to safely and securely storing materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laboratory environments frequently include chemical, biological, nuclear, radiological, and explosive (CBNRE) materials. CBNRE materials are of potential interest to terrorists, criminals, and others wishing to obtain these restricted materials. As a result, it is important that CBNRE materials are stored securely.
Laboratories often employ a “once before entry” challenge security system. Personnel must enter a password, submit to biometric identification, or otherwise identify themselves before receiving access to areas with CBNRE materials.
Unfortunately, restrictions to accessing areas of the laboratory often results in reduced safety. For example, lockable doors make it more difficult to spot an injured person and/or to enter a laboratory area to rescue the injured person.